The basic elements of a headwear, such as a baseball cap, include a crown and a visor or bill. The crown portion fits onto a wearer's head with the visor portion extending horizontally outward therefrom in order to prevent sunlight or other weather elements from distracting the wearer's vision.
Typical headwear may contain indicia of place names, corporation logos, sport teams and other decorative artwork as a way to enhance the overall appearance of the cap, visor, or hat. Such decorative designs are commonly applied on the crown portion of the headwear as opposed to the visor portion due to the visor portion's obscured location once worn on an individual. Furthermore, the visor of conventional headwear, such as a baseball cap, provides inadequate sunlight protection to the wearer as the shade over the wearer is limited by the length in which the visor extends from the crown.
Methods have been suggested to provide more flexibility to headwear visors due to their inadequate sunlight protection to the wearer and inability to reveal artwork when placed on the visor surfaces. These methods include detachable visor, add-on/removable apparatus, internal/external hinges with screws, or paired fingers with mating edges and prongs, which in general are items not found in conventional headwear, resulting in additional labor, increase in material cost, and altering overall headwear appearances.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a headwear with a slit visor that can still maintain the original appearance of the visor while providing safe and easy adjustment thereof. Such headwear permits the wearer to selectively adjust the visor to desired positions allowing the artwork to reveal as well as offering additional shade and protection to the wearer.